


i feel like i can fly when i stand next to you

by gayerthanlexa



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayerthanlexa/pseuds/gayerthanlexa
Summary: With Mothers Day approaching, Clarke and Lexa are dreading the day. Will it turn out better then expected or will it be yet another reminder of their struggles with finally starting their family?
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/522091
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	i feel like i can fly when i stand next to you

**Author's Note:**

> I'll preface this by saying that I fully recognize how unrealistic this is, but my gay ass just needed some happy Mother's Day content today. I saw the prompt on tumblr several months ago and immediately got the idea for this, so I had to finally get it written for Mother's Day.
> 
> Based (loosely) off of the prompt: "Person A is lounging on the couch on Father’s Day when Person B approaches and hands them a card. A is confused, as they don’t have kids yet, until they open it and see a picture of B holding a positive pregnancy test/adoption papers/etc. How they react is up to you!" from [this](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/otpprompts/174977841498) tumblr post.

"Hi, mom."

Abby's voice was far too perky. "Clarke! Do you have news?"

Clarke sighed. She was headed to get her things from her work locker after clocking out. She had just finished up with her last surgery and was exhausted. This left her no energy for filtering out her sarcasm. "Nice to talk to you too, mom."

"I am happy to hear from you," Abby informed her. "I'm just wondering if you've-"

"No, I don't have any good news," Clarke interrupted. She should have known her mom was going to assume she was calling with the news she'd been hoping for for too long. "I was just calling to see if we're still set to come over on Sunday for Mother's Day."

The disappointment in Abby's voice was obvious, but she quickly recovered. "Yes, of course. I can't wait to see my girls."

"We're excited too," she said. She silently prayed her mom couldn’t tell that the statement was only a half-truth.

They finalized the details as Clarke gathered her things from her locker. She groaned as she bent over, which was standard for her body running low on energy after performing a four-hour surgery. Her feet were killing her and all she wanted to do was crawl into bed, but she wouldn't even be able to do that for a few more hours. 

"I'll see you guys Sunday, Clarke. I love you."

"Love you too, mom."

Clarke hung up with her mom and her work phone started buzzing in her pocket just a few seconds later. She dreaded pulling it out to check the message, as if ignoring it would change what she feared it would read. As soon as she read the message, she wanted to cry. Instead, she sucked it up, grabbed her personal phone, and found her wife's contact. 

***

Lexa felt a sense of dread in the pit of her stomach as soon as she saw Clarke's picture pop up on her phone. "Hi," she said. 

"You know how much I love you, right?" Clarke answered.

The dread in her stomach was replaced with the butterflies she felt every time those three words left her wife's mouth, even after all these years of hearing it on a daily basis. "I think you love me as much as your patient will after you finish the surgery you just got called into," she guessed. 

"Even more," Clarke said. She sounded out of breath, like she was racing to her surgery. It was a sound Lexa was accustomed to hearing every time she got this call, which typically occurred at least once a week. "I'm so sorry. This is our third date night I've had to cancel. I feel like the worst wife ever."

She sat down at their dining room table and began sorting through the mail they got. "The last thing you need to apologize for is saving lives, my love."

"I love you so much," Clarke said. "And I absolutely despise the appendix. It's literally the most useless organ in the body and someone's is always trying to burst when I have plans with my wife."

Lexa chuckled, even though she was disappointed that their plans were now canceled. "It's okay. I'll probably head to bed early. I'm exhausted."

"Are you getting sick?" Clarke asked, suddenly sounding panicked. "You've been really tired all this week."

She laughed. "I promise I'm okay. It's just stress from work."

"I don't know why you get so worked up over these trials. You always win," Clarke said. She still sounded out of breath, but she still somehow knew what Lexa was about to say. "Yes, I know this is a big case. It's _always_ a big case and you always win."

Even if Clarke was right - and she was because in Lexa's five years as a lawyer, she hadn't yet lost a trial - Lexa still doubted herself before the start of every single trial. "It's still exhausting," Lexa said. 

"I know, but you'll feel better once the trial starts on Monday and you get to do your sexy lawyer thing," she said, making Lexa blush. Just as it happened every time Clarke made the call to let Lexa know that an emergency surgery came up, Clarke suddenly went into surgeon mode. "I have to head in now. I'll text you when I get out. I love you."

"I love you more," Lexa told her. 

After hanging up, Lexa let the disappointment of their canceled plans sink in. It was probably just the stress of her work week catching up to her and how Clarke, her rock and the one thing that kept her grounded during moments of stress, was stuck at work, but the sadness brought tears to her eyes. Even though she was used to things coming up that were beyond her and Clarke's control, she still allowed herself to feel sad when plans had to be canceled. 

No longer hungry, she decided to just head to bed early to get some extra sleep. On her way to their bedroom, something made her stop outside the closed door next to their bedroom. It was the room neither her nor Clarke had gone into for months. In fact, when she reached out and touched the door handle, it was as close as she had gotten to going inside. However, the second her fingertips touched metal, she recoiled as if she had been burnt. The tears from a few moments ago now threatened to brim over, but she quickly wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve and scurried off to bed instead of giving in to the tears she'd been refusing to let fall for the last six months. 

***

Clarke was beyond relieved when she was finally off the clock and was able to text Lexa that she was on her way home. When she didn't get a response back, she assumed that Lexa had fallen asleep. She was correct - all the lights were out when she got home and Lexa was tucked into bed. She climbed into bed, her body instantly thanking her for finally relaxing and getting off her feet. Despite being careful not to wake Lexa, she still stirred next to her. 

"You're home," Lexa drawled in the sleepy voice that Clarke had loved since the very first time she heard it. She rolled over and nuzzled her face in Clarke's chest. 

She wrapped her arms around her sleepy wife and kissed the top of her head. "I am. How are you?" she asked quietly. 

"Better now," she told her. "How was work?"

She shrugged. "Nobody died, so I guess it was alright."

Lexa laughed. "You're such an optimist," she joked. She took a few seconds before opening her eyes and yawning. "Have you eaten yet?"

"No. I just want to go to sleep. Morning is going to come too quickly."

Clarke knew what her response would be before the words even left her mouth. They had a routine: if Clarke got stuck at work and hadn't eaten by the time she eventually got home, which was almost always the case, Lexa would make sure she got food in her stomach before going to sleep. Clarke would then return the favor when Lexa was up late working on a case and wouldn't tear herself away from her work long enough to eat. Their routine of taking care of one another in their time of need dated back to the day they met in high school, when Lexa was brand new to the school and Clarke had found her wondering around trying to find her second period classroom. Ever since, protecting each other came as naturally to them as their respective jobs.

As expected, Lexa quickly - or as quickly as should could given the fact that she was still in a foggy haze from her nap - sprung out of bed and darted off to the kitchen. Clarke changed out of her scrubs and into pajamas while Lexa was finding something for her to eat. She returned a moment later with a bowl of cereal for each of them that they began eating in bed after Clarke thanked her and made a joke about needing to go to the grocery store. "You didn't eat earlier when you got home?" Clarke asked her. 

"No, my stomach has been feeling a little off today."

The warning bells started going off in her head again. "Are you sure you're not getting sick? You've been really tired this week and now your stomach…"

"I really think I'm fine," Lexa answered. Clarke felt her forehead to see if she felt like she had a fever, but her temperature felt normal. "You worry too much, Dr. Clarke."

Clarke leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I wouldn't be me if I didn't worry about everything, would I?"

"No, and it's one of the many reasons why I love you."

"You're so cheesy," Clarke joked. "But I love you too." She took a few more bites of her cereal and then remembered the phone call she had just before getting called into the emergency surgery. "By the way, I talked to my mom today. We're still set to have lunch on Sunday."

Lexa gulped loudly. She was quieter when she spoke again. "Good."

She set down her bowl and looked over at Lexa, who was now staring at her cereal rather than eating it. It felt like something in the atmosphere had shifted. She grabbed her a hand and squeezed tightly. "We don't have to go if it's too much. I'm sure she would understand."

"It's okay," she whispered.

The silence that settled over them made Clarke uncomfortable. She probably should have gotten used to that; there had been a lot of silences over the last several months. "I'm sure we'll hear something soon," Clarke said, mostly because she couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Probably," Lexa agreed. "By the way, we got a bill from the clinic today."

She nodded quickly. "Okay. I'll call and pay it tomorrow."

In the next silence that came, Lexa finished eating. She took their bowls out to the kitchen. Clarke closed her eyes and could hear Lexa doing the dishes. When Lexa came back, turned the light off, and got in bed, she curled up against her again.

"I almost went in there today," Lexa said suddenly. She propped herself up on a shoulder to look up at Clarke. She could just barely see the look of confusion on her face in the dark. "The nursery, I mean."

Clarke wasn't sure how to respond. The confession caught her off guard. "How was that?" she asked. 

"I'm not really sure. I was just coming to bed and I had the urge to go in. I couldn't do it, though," she explained in a timid voice. "I don't know what came over me."

She nodded. "That's okay. Neither of us have gone in for a while."

It had been three and a half months, to be exact, but she wasn't going to remind Lexa of that. She probably didn't need to be reminded, anyway. It was Lexa's body that had gone through so many rounds of IVF that they had begun to lose count of how many calls they'd gotten from their doctor informing them that their latest attempt was unsuccessful. They had been trying for nearly a year, with each attempt wearing their patience thinner. They were warned that, even in the best of circumstances, most people didn't get pregnant on their first try. Despite being armed with that knowledge, they never expected that they would be a year into the process with no success. 

The nursery they had set up during their first round of in vitro was a constant reminder that this process was so much harder than they expected. After one of the many failed attempts, they shut the door and never even spoke about going back in until tonight. It had been too hard for either of them to have any more reminders of how long it could be before they would finally get the family they had been dreaming of long before they were even married seven years ago. With their lives together going nearly perfectly up until they decided they were ready to conceive - after they had both been established in their careers for five years - it was hard for them to discuss the one thing that wasn’t going exactly as they had planned.

"I don't know what made me want to go in."

Clarke mindlessly twirled a strand of Lexa's hair around her index finger, which was a sign that she was deep in thought. "Maybe it means you're ready to try again," she suggested. 

Lexa sighed. "But we decided to wait and see if we hear from the agency first."

About a month ago, they sat down and had a serious talk about the future. Despite all of the failed rounds of IVF, they were both still committed to starting a family. They came to the agreement that they would put their first plan on hold and proceed to their Plan B. That meant they would contact an adoption agency and look into adopting a baby, putting having a biological baby on the back burner for the time being. They did so the next day, filled with hope once again. Again, they were told that it could be a lengthy process, but they were optimists so much that every time either of them got a phone call, they would hold their breaths when answering in hopes that it would be the agency. Unfortunately, they hadn't heard anything from them since a day after their initial call and submitting the necessary paperwork. 

"I know," Clarke said. "It's just frustrating."

"I hate having to be patient," she mumbled. 

She chuckled. "Patience isn't a strong suit for either of us, it seems," she said. "I think I get my impatience from my mom. I barely even said hi earlier before she was asking if we had any news for her." 

"That must be hard," Lexa said. "You know, if Sunday is going to be too hard for you, we don't have to go. Like you said, I'm sure your mom would understand."

Truthfully speaking, celebrating Mother's Day didn't seem all that appealing considering all of the difficulties they were having with becoming moms. Despite wanting to spend the day with her mom, it felt like it was going to be a day of mourning for her and Lexa. Still, she didn't want to ruin the day for everyone else. 

"I'll be okay," Clarke decided, although she wasn't entirely sure if that was the truth. She followed that up with the full truth. "I'm more worried about you."

Clarke could see the outline of Lexa's frown. "Why?"

She shrugged. "It's just...I know this has to be harder on you than it has been on me." She paused and started playing with another strand of Lexa's hair, trying to collect her thoughts. "I mean, obviously this whole thing has been rough for me too, but my body hasn't gone through all the hormones and different kinds of poking and prodding that comes afterward like yours has. I don't think it's fair of me to say that Mother’s Day will be hard for me in the same ways I'm sure it's going to be for you."

She reached up and put her hands on either side of Clarke's face. "Clarke, that's just not true. It's going to be just as hard for you as it will be for me."

"It's not the same," she said, shaking her head.

"Comparing our pain won't do either of us any good," Lexa told her seriously. "We've felt the same pain every single time our friends and family ask how the fertility treatments are going. We feel the same pain every day when we come home to an empty house. We feel the same pain every time we walk past the baby formula and onesies at the grocery store." She made sure Clarke was looking at her despite the darkness. "Our hearts feel the same pain, Clarke. I know we've barely talked about it, but I know the pain is so heavy for both of us. Please don't make it harder on yourself by saying my pain is somehow worse than yours."

Clarke nodded because she realized Lexa was right. She'd been holding in her own pain for months because she'd kept telling herself that it couldn't possibly compare to Lexa's, so she wouldn't allow herself to truly feel it. Now, with permission from herself and her wife, she welcomed the pain and all the feelings that came along with it. Her tears were a mixture of grief from each loss, fear that they would never have the family they dreamed of, and other feelings she didn't even know she had until she was crying them out in Lexa's arms. "The pain sucks," she cried. 

"I know it does, Clarke," Lexa said. She finally let herself cry too. "I know it does."

Later, once their tears had dried and they were able to catch their breath from the crying, they settled into a comfortable silence. Both were in the post-cry exhaustion haze, curled up in each other's arms. "You still think it's going to happen for us?" Clarke asked. 

"I _know_ it will happen. The wait is just going to suck."

"Yeah," she chuckled. She gently caressed Lexa's cheek. "But I also know that it's going to be worth it once it happens."

Lexa nodded in agreement. "Yes, it absolutely will be."

"Do you still think all of this is happening for a reason?"

She had to think about that one for a few long seconds before responding. It was their saying all throughout this process and particularly after they got bad news. While they wholeheartedly believed it in the beginning, they believed it less and less every time they said it. That didn't mean they had lost hope, though. "I do. I think there has to be some reason why all of this is happening. It has to happen at some point, one way or another."

And it would.

***

Sunday morning, Lexa woke up to the sound of Clarke cooking. Back when they first met in high school and up through their first few years of dating, Lexa would have woken up to the sound of fire alarms if Clarke had attempted to cook breakfast without Lexa's supervision. After many, many burnt meals and various inedible baked goods, Clarke was finally allowed to cook without 911 being on speed dial. Whereas she would have woken up alarmed if she heard Clarke in the kitchen, Lexa now woke up with a smile on her face.

That smile unfortunately only lasted until she crawled out of bed. She didn't even get all the way to the kitchen before she smelled the bacon Clarke was cooking, which normally would have her eating the bacon straight off the frying pan without bothering to wait for it to cool off. This time, though, she suddenly felt nauseous and had to go running for the bathroom. 

She must have made enough racket because a concerned Clarke appeared in the doorway. "Lex, are you okay?!" Clarke asked, crouching down behind her on the floor. 

She'd started sweating from the dry heaving and her head was fuzzy. "I do _not_ feel well," she moaned. 

"Is it just your stomach?"

She simply nodded because she felt like she might start gagging again if she tried to speak anymore. She tried to breathe through her nose to get her bearings and settle her stomach. Clarke handed her a damp washcloth to put on her forehead. "Thanks," she choked out. 

"You're sure it's just your stomach?" Clarke asked. Lexa nodded. "No headache? Any stomach pain? Nothing else?"

Lexa answered each question with a shake of her head. "I think it's just a stomach bug," she was able to say as her stomach calmed down. 

"I knew you were coming down with something with how tired you've been this week and the sour stomach you've had for the last couple days," Clarke said. Lexa had, in fact, spent nearly all of the previous day in bed while Clarke was working, besides the hour it took her to go to the grocery store to get food to take over to Abby's to celebrate Mother's Day. "I think we should probably cancel our plans for today. You should head back to bed; I'll call my mom and tell her we can't make it."

She shook her head stubbornly. "No, it's okay. I'm feeling a bit better already. I'm sure I'll feel totally better by the time we go to your mom's for dinner."

"If I was the sick one, we would cancel our plans, wouldn't we?" Clarke asked with a pointed look. 

She rolled her eyes, knowing she had already lost the battle. Clarke offered her a hand to help her off the bathroom floor. "Fine, I'll go lay down."

After getting off the floor, Lexa stayed true to her word and headed back to bed. Truthfully, it did feel nice to get back into bed, though she felt bad that they now had to cancel on Abby. Rather than wallowing in her guilt, though, she instead allowed herself to drift off to sleep. 

An hour or so later, she was startled awake by a notification on her phone. It was a reminder for a doctor appointment her and Clarke would have had if they had chosen to keep going with the IVF treatments. She'd forgotten to remove the appointment from her calendar when they made their decision to stop and contact the adoption agency instead. Though it was a decision Lexa didn't regret, the reminder was like a punch in the gut. She quickly dismissed the notification and buried her face in her pillow, willing herself to forget about the intrusion and go back to sleep. 

After twenty minutes of being unable to fall asleep, something in the back of her mind clicked and she practically flung herself out of bed. She stood in the middle of their bedroom and tried to do the math in her head, which had never been her strong suit. Even still, she was able to deduce that the timing could be right, though that meant that a mistake had been made by the medical staff at the clinic. It certainly wouldn't be the first time, Clarke would tell her. 

Lexa was on autopilot as she walked to the bathroom. She was unsteady when she closed the door behind her and started digging through the cupboard to find the box she'd pretended not to notice disappeared when Clarke hid it so Lexa wouldn't have the reminder every time she stepped foot into the bathroom.

Finally, she found it: the box of pregnancy tests. 

***

Clarke was mindlessly searching for something to watch on TV when she heard Lexa moving around. She thought Lexa had gone back to bed again after going to the bathroom, but she entered the living room a few moments later. "Hey," Clarke said, perking up. Her excitement from seeing Lexa quickly faded and turned to concern when she saw the look on Lexa's face. She quite tell what was going on, as the expression was somewhere between shock and worry. "Is everything okay? Are you feeling worse?"

"I'm not sure," Lexa said slowly. She didn't exactly look sicker, but something about her still looked off. 

She sat up straighter, completely at attention. "What's going on?"

"Nothing exactly," she said. She sat down on the couch next to Clarke. "I have something for you."

Silently she wondered if Lexa had somehow acquired brain damage, especially when she noticed Lexa was holding a gift bag. It was the gift bag they were planning on putting her mom's Mother's Day gift in later that day. However, her wife was setting the bag in her lap. "Lex, I already canceled tonight with my mom," Clarke told her.

"Actually, this is for you," Lexa said. She had a smile on her face as she gingerly handed the gift bag to her.

Against her better judgement, Clarke took the bag. Rather than opening it, she just gingerly sat it in her lap. "You know this is supposed to be for my mom, right?" 

"Open it," she urged her anyway. Lexa gave her a look when she just stared at her with a blank look. " _Please_."

Again, Clarke wondered whether something was wrong with her wife, but she just went along with it. She slowly pulled the blue tissue paper from the polka dotted gift bag. There were a few seconds where she thought the bag was empty save for the tissue paper, at which point she was seriously considering whether she needed to take Lexa to the hospital to get checked out. Eventually, though, she got to the bottom of the bag when there was no tissue paper left. Unsure of what she would be pulling out, she carefully pulled the item out of the bag. 

In her hand was a pregnancy test. This left her even more confused. "I feel like you're trying to tell me something that I’m clearly not understanding," Clarke said. Lexa stared back at her with the widest smile she'd seen since their wedding day. She decided to take a guess. It was the only guess she could come up with, even though they had just reaffirmed their decision to give adoption a chance less than two days ago. "Are you saying you want to try again?"

Lexa just shook her head. She pointed at the test and told her to flip it over. She was still grinning when she said, "Happy Mother's Day."

It took Clarke several seconds to piece together what was happening. Even once she realized that she was holding a positive pregnancy test, the information didn't sink in for longer than she would ever care to admit. "Are you…?" Clarke barely choked out. 

"I'm pregnant," Lexa blurted out. She could practically hear all the questions swimming through Clarke's head. She was as breathless as she felt while waiting for the pregnancy test’s results to pop up. "I was laying in bed when I got a notification for the appointment that would have been for our next round of IVF. Something about the notification made me think about the nausea and how tired I've been, but then I started thinking that my period should have started a few days ago. Part of me thought it was probably just stress causing my symptoms and then there was a part of me that thought _maybe_ …" She paused to take a deep breath; she was talking so fast that Clarke could barely follow along, though that also could’ve been due to the state of shock she was in. "I don't know how the doctor missed it. The only thing I can think of is that they somehow did the blood test too soon." She stopped rambling long enough to take another breath, grab Clarke's hands, and smile again. "I don't entirely know how it happened, but it did. It happened, Clarke."

There were tears streaming down Clarke's face and for the first time since starting the fertility treatments, they were happy tears. She must have been in shock because every time she opened her mouth to say something, words just wouldn't come out. “Are you serious?” she finally asked her in a quiet, shaky voice.

Lexa just nodded.

There weren't words to express what Clarke was feeling, so she flung herself into Lexa's arms rather than trying to articulate what was going through her mind. Lexa wrapped her arms tightly around her. "You're sure this is real?" Clarke asked after kissing her. 

"It is," Lexa assured her. 

The tears wouldn’t stop and for once she didn’t care. “For the first time in my life, I have no idea what to say,” she cried. She was crying and laughing at the same time.

If it were any other occasion, Lexa would have had a sarcastic response. However, she was too elated to go there. “Me neither,” she said. She kissed her again. “I just can’t believe it’s finally happening.”

“Who knew patience would actually pay off?” Clarke laughed. Considering how they had just discussed how hard patience was less than two days prior, it turned out that their doctor’s advice of “trust the process and eventually it will happen” was more accurate than they expected it to be.

She was still grinning and practically shaking from excitement. “I guess it did.”

“What do we even do now?” she asked. As the news sunk in, she was realizing that they hadn’t thought about what needed to be accomplished between getting pregnant and their child being born, other than setting up the nursery. Now Clarke was set in action, jumping off the couch and beginning to pace the living room. “Do we call the clinic? Do we call my mom? I don’t know what my mom is supposed to do, but this feels like something she should be a part of and-”

Lexa knew that pacing was Clarke’s first sign of an impending nervous breakdown, so she needed to intervene. She got up and grabbed Clarke’s hand mid-pace, nearly knocking her over. “Clarke, breathe!” she said. Clarke stopped pacing. “It’s Sunday, so we’ll have to wait until tomorrow to call the clinic. I also have no idea what your mom can do right now, but we can call her if you want to.”

“We’re having a baby, Lexa,” Clarke cried. Despite having too much going on in her head and feeling so many emotions at once, that was the one fact she could settle on. She started laughing while crying again. “God, I act like I’m the pregnant one with all this crying. Are sympathy hormones a thing?”

She shrugged and laugh-cried right along with her. “I have no idea,” she replied. “All I know is that we’re finally having this baby and I’ve never been so happy.”

Clarke kissed her yet again. With somewhat clearer heads, they sat back down in order to try to think through their next steps. Before they could do that, though, they were startled by the sound of Clarke's phone ringing from in the kitchen where she'd been when she called her mom to cancel their dinner plans. They both assumed that it wasn't important considering the very important matter at hand. However, it piqued their interest when they then heard Lexa's phone ringing in their bedroom. They both begrudgingly went to retrieve their respective phones, annoyed at whoever had been interrupting their moment together. 

When they reconvened in the living room, they agreed that neither of them recognized the number that had called both of them. Whoever it was had only left Clarke a voicemail. When she listened to the message, her phone nearly fell out of her hand. 

"Are you…okay?" Lexa asked her. The shocked expression reminded her of the day Clarke found out that her dad had died, though she didn't look quite as distressed as she had that day. Still, she looked like she had seen several ghosts. She didn't look any better when she set her phone down in her lap. The euphoric mood they'd both been experiencing had definitely shifted. "Clarke, you're freaking me out. What's going on?"

The room was spinning around her. Her voice was barely audible when she spoke. "That was the adoption agency."

"Really? Why are they calling on a Sunday?"

She took a deep breath and tried to steady herself. "An adoption fell through this afternoon. It's a newborn," she explained. She figured she wasn't making any sense and hoped Lexa was accustomed to her ramblings that she would still understand what she was trying to say. 

"They want…?" she tried to ask. She couldn't form a sentence any easier than Clarke could. 

Clarke nodded. "Yeah. They want us."

"Oh wow," Lexa said. Suddenly her expression matched Clarke's. They stared at each other blankly. "This is…interesting timing."

"Interesting is one word for it," she agreed. "I mean, we've only been pregnant for five minutes. And this…"

She nodded. "This is a lot."

"It's a ton."

Lexa took in a slow breath. "What are we supposed to do here?"

She sighed. "I have no idea, Lexa."

They sat in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Too much had happened in a short period of time and they had too much to think about. They hadn't even dealt with the first situation before the second popped up. 

It took several minutes for either of them to break the silence, but Lexa was the one who did so. "Logically speaking, could we even handle more than one baby at once?"

"I don't think that's something we would know unless we do it," Clarke answered. Their gaze met and communicated what their words couldn't quite yet. Clarke grabbed Lexa's hands, which were sweaty from the sudden stress. "Are we actually considering this?"

Lexa smiled. "Well, we have the room and money. God knows we bought enough baby stuff for more than one," she laughed. She then squeezed Clarke's hands and turned serious. "You know, the other night we agreed that everything happens for a reason…"

Clarke nodded and tried to process what exactly her wife was saying. She knew everything Lexa said was true, but when she'd said that everything happens for a reason, she obviously hadn't realised just how much things were about to change for them. "I can't believe this may actually be happening," she said incredulously. 

" _Is_ it happening?" Lexa asked. 

She brought their hands up so she could kiss each of her knuckles. "We have to both agree that this is what we want before we do anything, okay?" She felt herself getting excited, but she was trying not to get too far ahead of herself before they had the chance to talk it through. Still, she had to voice her opinion. "Like we agreed, everything happens for a reason and I think this happened for some crazy reason. If you're in, I'm in."

Lexa nodded along with her and started grinning just like she'd been when they first discussed being pregnant, which was suddenly feeling like a lifetime ago. "I'm in too," she said quietly, as if it would all come crumbling down if she spoke too loudly or got too excited. "I'm all in."

"Really?"

"Really."

Clarke was in her lap before they could say anything else. They held onto each other so tightly they never wanted to let go. That was interrupted by Clarke's phone ringing once again, but this time neither were annoyed with the call. While Clarke was on the phone with the adoption agency, Lexa ran to get dressed and gather what they needed to take up to the hospital. Both were out of breath from running around and from the excitement by the time they were ready to head out of the house and make their way up to the hospital. 

"Do we have everything?" Lexa asked. 

She nodded. She was now grateful that they had gone overboard a few months ago, as it allowed them to be prepared on such short notice. "I think we're ready to go."

"This is really happening," Lexa said. They were just about to leave when she paused at the door, carseat in hand. Clarke made a mental note of how natural she looked carrying it. "I think I'm still in shock. This morning we were childless. Now we're about to meet our baby _and_ we're pregnant."

Clarke took her hand and squeezed, grinning from ear to ear. " _Happy Mother's Day._ "


End file.
